A dispensing package is gaining commercial acceptance in which a flexible bottle, when inverted and squeezed, opens a self sealing dispensing valve in the bottle closure at a predetermined threshold pressure to discharge the content of the bottle. When the external forces on the bottle are removed, and the internal pressure in the bottle is reduced below the predetermined threshold pressure for dispensing, the valve closes. The valve remains closed as long as the threshold pressure is not exceeded.